Let Me In
by angela evans
Summary: Isabel thinks about Alex . . . .


"Let Me In"  
4/22/01  
Author: Angela Evans  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell; Songs belong to the Foo Fighters and Save Ferris, this is not intended for profit, blah blah woof woof . . .  
Spoilers: Cry My Name  
  
  
Isabel stormed into her room and threw her bag on her bed. Why were things always so difficult? Why couldn't she find the right guy? Why?  
  
You did find him, a little voice in her head said, and you let him get away.  
  
"Shut up," Isabel growled. She didn't want to think about Alex. She couldn't think about him. It hurt too much.  
  
In an effort to ease her mind, she turned on the radio and then sat down at her vanity to take off her jewelry.  
  
Into the night we shine  
Lighting the way we glide by  
Catch me if I get too high  
When I come down  
I'll be coming home next year  
  
I'm in the sky tonight  
There I can keep by your side  
Watching the whole world wind  
Around and round  
I'll be coming home next year  
  
Isabel shot a pained glance at the radio, then waved a hand at it to change the station. That song was way too Alex. Isabel put her head in her hands. Why did he have to die? Why Alex? Of all people, where was the sense of Alex Whitman dying in a car crash?  
  
Isabel let her thoughts slide back to that night . . . prom night . . . when they'd kissed . . . Alex agreeing to go because he knew it would make her happy . . . his dream . . . dancing in his arms . . .  
  
I've been watching you and   
All you do for quite some time  
Knowing all the ins and outs of you,   
I should have known what was on your mind  
  
But all the world is spinning round and round,   
Inside my head tonight  
I will fall into the darkness and  
I fear I will never see the light  
  
Isabel felt the tears coming. She couldn't stop them. Instead of fighting, she let go and sobbed, her whole body shaking. Laying her head down on the cool surface of the vanity, she let the tears flow until they quieted.  
  
She loved Alex and she'd never get the chance to tell him.  
  
Through the light the darkness seems   
To be so very strong  
How does one alone against the world   
Find the strength to carry on  
  
What happened to the way we used to love?   
It seemed as though life had just begun  
But now that love has come and gone to fade away  
Like the setting sun  
  
Or maybe she could. Isabel had to try. She had to know if she could do it.  
  
Wiping the tears away, she stood up and changed from her sweater and skirt into black pants and turtleneck. She pulled her hair back in a quick braid and, snatching her keys off of the table, she climbed out of the window and headed for the car.  
  
The drive to the cemetery was long and Isabel found it hard to concentrate on the drive. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Arriving at the gates to the cemetery, she parked her car and climbed out. The sky was bright overhead, full of stars, and moonlight made paths across the ground.  
  
As Isabel watched, a shooting star arced across the sky. A light breeze blew round her playfully. Isabel let it caress her arm and trail up to her neck. It almost felt like a human touch, a light embrace gliding up her arm.  
  
Shaking her head to clear it, she reached for the gate. The cemetery would be locked at this time of night, but she touched the lock, making it swing open at her touch. Isabel stepped inside and felt a pricking at the back of her neck.  
  
It was an irrational fear, stemming from her childhood. Max had told her a story about ghosts in graveyards at night, and she freaked. Isabel, you're an adult. You have powers. You can do this. There's no such things as ghosts.  
  
Ignoring the creepiness, Isabel wended her way through the tombstones to the freshly dug grave. The stone glowed in the moonlight.  
  
Alex Charles Whitman  
b. February 16, 1983   
d. April 29, 2001  
  
The tears came again as Isabel sank to her knees in the freshly dug ground. It wasn't fair. Not to Alex. Not to her. Not to the world. Alex wasn't supposed to die. None of them were. Liz didn't, Max didn't, Michael didn't, why not Alex?  
  
All that I wanted from you  
Was something you never knew  
So let me in  
Oh please tonight,   
Don't let this end tonight  
I'll fall  
  
"Alex," Isabel whispered, reaching out and touching his name engraved in marble, "Let me in."  
  
The air shimmered and wavered. Isabel concentrated harder. "Alex," she whispered.  
  
There was a slight note of music, a sweet distant note, and the smell of almonds. The warm sent calmed Isabel's nerves as she continued to concentrate.  
  
"Isabel." The voice was soft, but it was there. "Isabel."  
  
She looked up. He was standing over her, the moonlight shining on his hair, creating a halo-like effect.  
  
"Alex?" There was so much in her voice . . . hope, love, joy, disbelief . . . it seemed too fragile for all the emotion it carried.  
  
"I'm here Izzy," he whispered.  
  
"Are you . . . ?"  
  
Alex smiled and held up his hands as if to say I'm here, aren't I? "Yeah, I'm real."  
  
Isabel jumped up and hugged him. Alex wrapped his arms around her, inhaling her sweet, spicy cinnamon sent. "Well, good to know somebody missed me," Alex quipped.  
  
"Missed you?" Isabel whispered, snuggling her face in his neck, "Alex, I loved you . . . I love you . . ."  
  
"Isabel Evans," he murmured into her hair, "my Isabel."  
  
The tears poured forth again, but this time they were tears of joy, of happiness. "But, you, you were . . . I mean . . . then who's . . ." Isabel gestured to the freshly dug grave.  
  
Alex shook his head. "No. Not me. It was, but Max discovered a way to fix things."  
  
"Max did this? But how . . . ?"  
  
"He found out something from Liz," Alex said with a secret smile, "The Granolith can be used as a time machine."  
  
"So you're not . . ." Isabel still had a hard time believing it.  
  
"I'm here and I'm real," Alex said. "And I'm not leaving." Isabel looked up at him, a smile lighting up her beautiful face. And their lips met in a sweet kiss . . .   
  
All that I wanted from you  
Was something you never knew  
So let me in  
Oh please tonight,   
Don't let this end tonight  
I'll fall  
  
Oh please tonight,   
Don't let this end tonight  
Cause I'm starting to fall  
So let me in  
It was all that I wanted from you  
It was something you never knew  
To let me in  
  
~ ~ The End ~ ~  
  
A/N: I made up Alex's birthday. The thing about the sent of almonds comes from the Roswell series by Melinda Metz. Again, thanks Rob ;)  



End file.
